The Last Arkkadian
by kyukyo777
Summary: After almost getting kill in a cave, Naruto finds out that he is a descendant to a legend, ancient ruler, and is the last of his kind. This is the first Scorpion KingXNaruto Naruto/Cassandra


**The Last**

**Arkkadian**

**A/N: This is the first Naruto and The Scorpion King crossover with a little Mummy Returns. So give me the reviews and any suggestions to make it interesting.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the Scorpion King/Mummy Return**

**Prolouge: The Golden Scorpion**

"There he is!! After him!!" Someone yells, as a ten year old boy, with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a white t-shirt and black baggy jeans, runs through the woods and end up at a wall of a mountain. Seeing a cave near by, the boy runs into it, only to find himself at a dead end. The boy run back toward the entrance to the cave only to find it block by two people with kunais (sp?) in their hand. The two people look like shinobis with green vests and black slacks their faces is cover with a face mask and the only thing to identify them is their headbands with a leaf symbols.

"Heh, thought you can get away from us demon. Too bad, because me and my friend here and going to do to you what you did to our family ten years ago," said one of shinobis as he got closer to the boy.

"What did I do? I swear I didn't do anything to your families!" Said the boy as he tried to find a way out of his situation and scared out of his mind.

"YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING? YOU MADE OUR FAMILIES SUFFER THE DAY YOU WERE BORN DEMON. YOU KILL EVERYONE I LOVE. SO I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER AS THEY DID AND I WILL KILL YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!!" Scream the other shinobi as he throws his blade at the boy nailing said boy in his chest piecing his right lung.

As the boy fall to the ground, both shinobis pounce onto the boy and beat him to death while stabbing him with their kunais. When both are done, both shinobis start to walk out of the cave when one of them start chuckling. "Hey let's make this cave the demon's tomb," said the shinobi, as he takes off his face mask revealing his silver shoulder length hair. While pulling a few paper bombs and place around the entrance of the cave, then leaving before setting off the bombs sealing the cave. "Come on Iruka, let's go to the bar I'll buy you a drink. Our job here is done."

"Nah, Mizuki, you go have fun, I will go home and sleep. I am tired and I have a class to teach. You can have all the glory if you want too. I don't want any of it. I am glad I got a chance to take revenge for my parents is all," said the man known as Iruka takes off his face mask, revealing a scar across his nose just below his eyes.

"Suit yourself my friend but I will bask in being called a hero. You will regret not joining me. Ha ha," said Mizuki as he laugh and wave goodbye to his friend as he leave to go to a bar.

Back inside the sealed cave, as the boy bleed to death, some of his blood touch a hidden symbol on the floor of the cave and begin to glow brightly. As the glow dies down, a twelve year old girl with long black hair and emerald green eyes, wearing a long brown cloth that is wrap around forming an 'x' in front of her body exposing her stomach then around her waist before covering the rest body like a dress with a bit of legs showing. Waking up she see a boy's body and blood surrounding him. Rushing to the boy, thinking it was too late, was shocked to see no wounds were there. "What is this child? He has blood all over him but no wounds on his body to point the origins of said blood.

"_**That child is a vessel to contain a demon in this era, my child," **_said a voice from nowhere.

"Who is there? Who are you?" asked the young girl.

"_**I am the one who save you from your time. I am the one who put in this time with your soulmate thou he does not know it. I am the one who will teach him all he need to know since he is the last of his kind. I am Ra," **_said Ra.

The young girl gasp as she heard the name and kneel to one knee. "My lord, I humbly sorry for not realizing it was you. How can I make it up to you," said the young girl.

"_**Stand up my child. No need to kneel before me. I request that you stand by young Naruto here as he is your soulmate and your new lover. I know you still love Mathayus but his soul is with this child on the floor and is the last of the Arkkadians, is going to learn their ways and is going to have my powers plus that of my brother/rival Anubis. He will the greatest warrior in this world for this world is of assassins and he will be feared and praised through out it. I am sure you felt the connection between you two. But before he start his train on his heritage. I must speak with the leader of his village so he doesn't get worry. So stay by young Naruto, Cassandra, you are young again and your powers are back thou they won't disappear once you two finally mate. Now if you excuse me, my dear, I have to talk to a fool of a leader," **_said Ra before fading from existence.

Shocked that her lover's soul is now in the body of the young boy and is young again herself, Cassandra smile at the young blond and kneels next to Naruto's head then lays his head on her thighs bushing his hair with her fingers not before kissing his forehead. "I will be there for you my new love like I was for Mathayus. I hope you will find in your heart to love me too in the near future," said Cassandra but gasp as she see the future of her soulmate and smiles as what she saw a bright future.

At the Hokage tower in the middle of Konoha, a middle age man wearing a robe with a symbol on his back that mean Hokage, pace back and forth in his office worrying about a certain blond who went missing two hours ago. "Kami, where is that boy? He has been missing for more than two hours and no one has found anything about his where abouts. If I have to I will put this village in martial law if anything happens to Naruto-kun," said the old man as he takes his smoking pipe and start smoking.

"_**My child you need not worry. Young Naruto is safe and the greatest care right now," **_said a voice almost giving the old man a heart attack. _**"Ha ha, sorry my child I didn't mean to scare you but Naruto is safe. Well safer now that he is under my care and guardianship. Now, you have been very foolish, Sarutobi, very foolish indeed."**_

The old man, now known as Sarutobi, gets in a defensive stand ready to fight. "Who are you? Show yourself," said Sarutobi but was shock and scared as a very powerful aura was felt and he on his knees as he trembles in fear. A figure of a man appear out of thin air wearing sacred robe and a have a huge mask of a falcon made of gold. In his hand is a long staff made of gold as well. Around the his neck is a necklace with a golden sundisk hanging from it.

"_**Do not try and demand anything from me, young Sarutobi, for I am more powerful than that pitiful excuse of a student who betrayed you all those years ago. You really think you can stand against a god? Now stand down my child, I will not harm you. For I am Ra, the Son God,"**_ said Ra.

Feeling the powerful aura fading, Sarutobi relaxes and says, "Where is Naruto Ra-sama? You said he is safe and safer than he was in this village. Please I will do anything you ask me, my lord, just to know is safe. Even telling him secrets that are forced to be hidden from him if need be." Ra smiles at Sarutobi at his declaration and says, _**"Be at peace young one, thou you will do just that. Telling young Naruto the truth that is. But I am here to let you know he will not return here till he is sixteen and is fully prepared to face any enemy in the future especially the one his father made."**_ At this Sarutobi tensed and worry plus guilt is shown on his face. _**"Calm down child, as I said I mean know harm and yes I know who young Naruto **__**parents are. Also I know who he is a descendant of. But if you want to see him I can transport you there,"**_ said Ra and place his hand on Sarutobi's shoulder and both vanish.

Back inside the cave, Cassandra continues to stroke and comb through Naruto's blond hair with a smile that doesn't leave her face. When she see Naruto's eyes flutter open and looks straight into her own. "Am I dead? Because I see a most beautiful angel in front of me," said Naruto as he continues to stare into Cassandra's eyes. Cassandra blush and giggle at what the blond said and kiss his forehead and says, "No you are not dead and thank you for your complement. I am Cassandra and I know who you are, Naruto. There is much to tell you but we must wait. Lord Ra should be here in moments and he has much information to give you. For I have seen your future and you do great things. Now rest you are still healing from wounds that should have been fatal but are healing very fast."

"_**She is right, young Naruto. You are still healing from your wounds but I know you make a fast recovery. Anyway I have a guess with me who need to see you, young one."**_ said Ra as appear wear his sacred robe and holding his staff. Standing next to Ra was Sarutobi smiling seeing the sight of Naruto in the care of a very beautiful young lady.

"Thank you, Lord Sarutobi, for the complement. As for how I know what you are thinking I have the power to see the future by a mere touch of a person or object. Thou normally I would lose them if I make love to someone I love but according to Lord Ra, I will keep said power even after I lose my virginity. By the way my name is Cassandra," said Cassandra.

Just as Cassandra finish her word, she felt a slight breeze then giggles at the sight of Naruto tackling Sarutobi. "Jiji where were you? I was attack again but you didn't show up to take those bad people away and stop them from harming me," said Naruto as he began to cry on Sarutobi's Hokage robe. Hearing this Sarutobi became furious and thought, T_hat does it! This has gone to far! I let that council have it's way for too long time to some house cleaning so Naruto can take my place when the time comes. _He smile at the last thought and say, "I am here now and in the future I will take care of everything. Now Naruto I have something to tell you. I have not been fully truthful to you in the past years but I believe now is the right to tell who your parent really are and why the village hate you and want to hurt badly. So please forgive me after all is said and done." Ra smiles at the two but became worried about how Naruto will react to the information.

"Jiji I forgive you already. I knew you were keeping something from me but I thought you had your reason and thought best for my safety. I might wear I mask of stupidity but I am not really stupid, ero-jiji," said Naruto with a smile that turn into a grin that said he has a huge prank for the people of Konoha.

Ra laughed his heart out hearing Naruto calling Sarutobi a pervert know full well what Sarutobi hide in his desk back in his office. Sarutobi had the decency to look sheepish as he remember that Naruto can make all the rookies of the year in the past look like a mime on the streets doing nothing but the box routine and says, "Naruto-kun, still I have information about your parents and the reason why the villagers hate you. Now that I know where you are, I will return with scrolls from both your parents. Both will explain better than I can." With that said, Sarutobi vanish leaving twirl of leaves. Only to return with said scrolls plus a big scroll on his back.

"Jiji what is that big scroll on your back?" asked Naruto as he makes his way back to Cassandra and without knowing began to hold Cassandra's hand making the said girl blush.

"This scroll belonged to your father when he was Hokage. It is the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing in it is all the jutsus he created or known to him," said Sarutobi as he gave both scrolls from Naruto's parents and lay the Forbidden scroll next to Naruto. "Now Naruto, both scrolls from your parents have a seal on them that could be open by someone of their blood so you have to smear your own blood on those seals. Well I leave you to reading your parents scrolls and Naruto (catching Naruto's attention) you will with Lord Ra here and won't return to Konoha till you are sixteen. By then I have everything in the village straighten out and have a new council. Oh before I leave, this cave is your mother's that is why I know where to go. I will get in to the academy for your genin test, so train hard." With that said Sarutobi left in a twirl of leaves mumble about martial law and head rolling literally.

Naruto look at Ra and said, "Is it true I will be learning from you?"

"_**No I am not the one to train you but I know who is and he is inside you and I don't mean that stupid fox for she will be out of your body but will be bound to you for she see you as her own offspring want to be there for you and your family. And yes, that is the reason the villagers hate you plus yes she is female. But forgive her please she has her reasons for attacking but that is for her to tell. Who will be training you is non other that your ancestor Mathayus,"**_ said Ra shocking both Naruto and Cassandra.

For Cassandra, she is both shocked and happy to see her lover one last to at least say a proper goodbye to the big oaf. As for Naruto, he was a bit nervous because of the training might be hard but began to read his parent's scroll starting with his father scroll. As he read the scroll several emotions ran through his face. From happy to know that his own father, the fourth Hokage, love and cherish him when he was born into this world, to saddness and grief to find out that his father would lose his own life for sealing the great fox into him. But when he start reading the scroll of his mother not only learned that his mother is Kushina Uzumaki the Crimson Death but the possibility that she might be alive. Shock about his mother might be alive, he made a vow to search for his mother when the time is right or she might come to him, hopefully with open arms.

_**"Well Naruto, let's go and start training you in the way of of your race 'the Arkkadians' a powerful race that were the best assassins and warriors in those times before Mathayus became the only one left. Oh and Cassandra, yes Naruto of your blood but no just the soul has been passed down so don't worry about your love for Naruto is taboo. Trust me, you be happier,"**_ said Ra as he walk to a symbol on the that looks like an eye which glowed and a door hidden the wall open and on the other side is a beautiful landscape of trees, exotic flowers and a temple in the distance. _**"That temple is where you will be training and living in the next six years. There should be enough food to last. Oh and to open the temple doors you are going to need this.(tosses a bracer with a gold scorpion on it, to Naruto) That is bracer is your key and weapon. You will learn how to use it and fight with the blade that appears. So be prepare for tough train ahead for Mathayus is not a forgiving trainer."**_ With that, Ra slowly fade from view.

"I got to learn how he does that," said a very curious and exited Naruto. While Cassandra giggles at Naruto's comment and grab hold of his arm and kisses on the cheek making him blush saying, "Come on let's get to know each other and become good friends. Your training will be tough for I know Mathayus and he is not forgiving when it comes to training but I will cook you a good meal and a kiss now and then if you do a good job. Plus you might get ramen if you take training seriously and impress my exhusband. I tell you more about Mathayus later. Let's get to the temple before it get dark."

With that Naruto picks up all three scrolls, putting the smaller scrolls in each pocket and the Forbidden scroll on his back, began walk through the gateway towards the training temple, as he like to call it, following Cassandra.

A/N: There the all done. Review please.


End file.
